El beso de una acosadora
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Porque para Astrid, Camicazi era, aparte de la mejor amiga de su ex novio, una acosadora. Una acosadora que la había besado. Y le gustó demasiado. Camistrid. Yuri.


**¡Hola!**

 **No se que me pasa que últimamente estoy bien Camistrid XD**

 **Bueno, en fin, aquí un nuevo One shoot :3**

* * *

Astrid escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella, y sin necesidad de girarse para ver quien era supo que era Camicazi.

La princesa de las Bog Burglars tenía una manera de caminar única. Felina y sigilosa. Una auténtica rareza tratandose de una vikinga.

Aparentemente Astrid era la única capaz de percibir sonido en esos pasos después de pasar cinco años siendo acosada por ellos. Porque eso era Camicazi para ella, aparte de la mejor amiga de su ex novio, una acosadora.

— ¿Por qué tan sola y con tu preciosa cara tan larga, pequeña Hooligan?

Las dos últimas palabras resonaron en el Gran Salón de Berk a altas horas de la noche. Pequeña Hooligan. Sin poder evitarlo Astrid recordo la primera vez que la otra chica la había llamado así, cuando se conocieron.

Hiccup y compañía habían volado con sus dragones por demasiado tiempo y en un recorrido demasiado largo. No podían volver a Berk hasta el día siguiente. Por suerte la isla de las Bog Burglas, vikingas aliadas, quedaba cerca. El poblado vikingo formado por tan solo mujeres recibió a los jinetes de Berk con los brazos abiertos.

Sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa cuando se supo que Hiccup y la hija de la jefa no solo se conocían, ¡si no que eran mejores amigos desde los diez años! ¿Cómo era que ella, siendo novia de Hiccup, no había oído nunca antes el nombre de Camicazi?

«— Cami, te presento a Astrid. Mi, ya sabes —se sonrojó—: novia.

La joven adolescente de largo cabello rubio suelto le dedicó una gran sonrisa sardonica. No a Hiccup, si no a Astrid.

— En verdad que se merece con creces el apodo de la más bella de Berk —apuntó mirandola irónicamente—. Veo que no te conformas con poco, listo, listo, listo Hiccup —le había dado unas palmaditas en la espalda por cada "listo" pronunciado. A Astrid le dió la impresión de que en vez de una chica, era como uno de tantos estupidos chicos más. Una rara especie de Snotlout en mujer—. Se bienvenida a mi aldea, pequeña Hooligan»

La mejor guerrera de Berk recibió el recuerdo con asco, pero también un poco de ternura se dejó asomar. Aquella vez la había nombrado así como queriendo insultarla, pero con los años el tono fue variando hasta que se convirtió en esa voz a veces cariñosa, otras veces preocupada y, cuando había oportunidad, ¿por qué no?, seductora. Fuera intencionado o no.

— Sera que tu presencia me alegra —la Hairy Hooligan le contestó a su estúpida pregunta entre la penumbra del edificio solo iluminado por antorchas.

A lo que la princesa ladrona rió con gusto sentándose al lado de la otra rubia sin importarle lo más mínimo que sus ojos azules le estuvieran lanzando una gélida mirada que cortaba el aire.

— Eres una mentirosa —aseguró Camicazi sofocando sus risas. Y con una sonrisa indescifrable, pasó un dedo por el trenzado cabello de Astrid, acariciandolo.

En otros tiempos a la jinete de Berk eso la habría molestado enormemente, pero en ese momento se dejó mimar por alguien que de verdad la quería. Porque nadie se pasa cinco años detrás de una persona si solo pretende jugar con ella ¿verdad?

— Simplemente no lo comprendo —se le escapó a la "pequeña Hooligan" en un suspiro—. Sí Hiccup tiene... esas inclinaciones ¿por qué se fijó en mi en primer lugar?

La mejor amiga del nombrado fingió pensarlo.

— Creo que le pareciste guapa —contestó de nuevo con esa voz irónica de superioridad que tanto irritaba a Astrid en el comienzo, pero que ahora hasta le parecía atractiva. Debía estar enferma. Pero de repente el semblante de la princesa se volvió realmente serío. Miró a Astrid con reproche—. De todas formas, sigues siendo una mentirosa.

La jinete la miró con cara de "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" y abrió la boca para replicar. Pero Cami la paró posando dos dedos sobre sus rosados labios. Astrid preferiría morir antes que admitir que había sentido descargas eléctricas apoderarse de sus labios con ese mínimo contacto.

— Las dos sabemos que si eso de verdad te molestara ya habrías hundido tu hacha en la entrepierna de Hiccup —y aunque no lo pareciera, lo decía en serio.

Conocía a Astrid demasiado bien. Fue su personalidad vengativa y su gran necesidad de ser superior lo que la llevo a terminar enamorada de ella.

A la vez pasó por la cabeza de ambas un recuerdo de una de sus peleas.

«Camicazi acababa de ofenderla atacando su punto más sensible: El hecho de que Hiccup ganase el campeonato que ella no pudó.

— ¡Mira princesita, si tuviese aquí mi hacha no dudaría en cortarte por la mitad ese ego subido que tienes! —amenazó.

A lo que Camicazi la miró con doble sentido. Mira quien fue a hablar de ego subido.

— Por supuesto que no la tienes —le había asegurado muy pagada de si misma poniendo una mano en su espalda de la que sacó ¡su hacha!—, yo la tengo.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios...?! —Astrid no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Ella siempre se aseguraba de tener su querida hacha a buen recaudo.

— Soy una Bog Burglar, Astrid —le recordó—: Robar Es Nosotras —ironizó.

Astrid no pudó evitar rechinar los dientes roja de ira.

— En verdad es un buen arma —aseguró la princesa sopesandola. Después se negó algo a si misma con la cabeza y se la tendió a una enfadada pero también cada vez más sorprendida Astrid—. Toma, te la devuelvo. Es tuya.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la vikinga de Berk sin confiar. Sabía cuán importante era la regla de las Bog Burglar de nunca devolver lo robado. "Si no lo necesitas, no lo robes".

— Si, de verdad.

Fue cuando sus manos rozaron en el mango del arma, que las mariposas revolotearon en el estómago por primera vez»

— Esta bien —se rindió la "pequeña Hooligan"—. No me importa —era el hecho de quedarse sin compromiso lo que si le importaba. A ella no le gustaba Hiccup, pero si le gustaba Camicazi. Y Camicazi llevaba cinco años detrás de ella. Ahora que estaba soltera, no había razón para no estar juntas. Pero le importaba: ¿cómo se vería de reducido su estatus si se descubría su sexualidad?— Solo no podía dormir.

Volvió a mentir, pero Cami no lo sacó a relucir.

— Entonces deberías estar en cama en vez de hablando conmigo —y cuando parecía que iba a levantarse del asiento, sacó todo su atrevimiento vikingo y como llevaba deseando por años, besó a Astrid. Un simple roce de "buenas noches", pero que significó mucho.

Después se dirigió a la salida con ese modo único de andar, felino y silencioso.

Su larga melena rubia rapada a los lados ondeaba a su paso cuando Astrid le dijó:

— Quédate —¿había oido bien?—. Por una vez, por una noche, quédate.

Se dió la vuelta para ver a Astrid acariciandose los labios. Porque la mejor amiga de su ex novio, su acosadora, se había decidido a besarla. Y le había gustado. Se veía muy linda en verdad.

Camicazi se cruzó de brazos en la entrada mientras miraba a Astrid con cara indescifrable, sopesando la invitación. No era propio de la jinete en absoluto. Lo más probable era que quería presumir de tener a la princesa de las Bog Burglars a sus pies.

— Con gusto me quedaría una noche contigo —confesó sonriendo sardonicamente—, pero prefiero toda la vida.

* * *

 **Jeje, Cami impone su superioridad XD**

 **Si Bertha supiera lo que hace su hija con 20 años bien cumplidos jo, jo, jo.**

 **¡Culpo a Munr de todo! *huye lesbianamente***


End file.
